La beauté intérieure d'un top model
by saki76500
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke est un mannequin arrogant de nature et qui veux se montrer pas vraiment comme il est, un jour, il fait la rencontre inattendue d'une jeune fille qui changera sa vie.</html>


_**Chapitre 1:**_

_**La beauté inexploitée et première rencontre**_

A Tokyo, dans un lycée, les cours avaient commencés depuis 1 mois, deux amies de deuxième année étaient dans la cour en train de manger leur bento, l'une des deux jeunes filles, une belle brune aux yeux gris presque blanc se trouvait près d'elle avec un magazine de mode. Elle admirait les tops-model en vogue en ce moment, et en rougissait tellement elle les trouvait beaux. Son amie se trouvant à côté d'elle soupirait, elle regarda vite fait la page que la brune lisait, dessus se trouvait Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin très célèbre et numéro 1 au Japon, il était jeune, 23ans environ et faisait l'unanimité chez la gente féminine qui lisait ce genre de magazine.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau tu ne trouve pas, il a un de ses charmes, mais Naruto n'est pas mal non plus.

-Ce ne sont que des images, c'est pour frimé Hinata, tu devrais t'en rendre conte. Dit la jeune fille en se levant.

-Tu sais Chidori, toi aussi tu pourrais devenir mannequin avec ta grande taille et ton beau visage.

-Sans façon, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma tante. Déplora-t-elle.

En effet, Chidori Fugishima était une jeune fille de 17ans, elle faisait environ 1m74, ce qui était rare chez une japonaise, elle avait de longue jambe et une poitrine de taille moyenne. Son visage était fin et sa peau blanche comme la neige. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux saphirs cachés par sa longue frange. Ses cheveux d'ébènes ondulés aux reflets bleus-nuit lui arrivaient à mi-cuisses. Elle regarda Hinata et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit pour se relever. Hinata elle aussi était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux raides et sa peau d'albâtre. Son passe temps favori étant de prendre des photos de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu devrais l'écouter, ta mère était mannequin, tu as en quelques sortes hérité d'elle. Sourit Hinata.

-Moi je n'en serais pas si sûre, c'est ennuyeux de se faire connaître de tout le monde.

-Pourtant avec les photos que j'ai prises de toi, tu aurais une chance.

-Tu les prends toujours à mon insu. Se plaignit-elle

-Mais j'ai l'honneur de pouvoir photographier une personne très belle, je ne vais pas me privé, surtout qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie. Je veux devenir photographe alors j'en profite.

-C'est ton rêve hein, sourit Chidori le regard dans le vague.

Soudain, elle entendit un clic et tourna vivement la tête, elle soupira de plus belle.

-Tu ne peu vraiment pas t'en empêchée.

-Non, cette expression était très belle. Rit-elle.

-On devrait y aller, on va être en retard

Elles se mirent en route pour aller en cours. Chidori n'aimait pas beaucoup l'école et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment de passion. Elle sentit quelqu'un poussant dans son dos, elle mit la main derrière son dos et récupéra un papier, elle en lut le contenu. «_on se retrouve toutes au parc avec Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Temari, est-ce que tu veux venir, il y aura aussi le petit ami de Temari et celui d'Ino, Hinata». _Chidori sourit, elle se retourna vers Hinata et leva le pouce, celle-ci sourit en rougissant. Après les cours, elle rejoignit les filles et les deux garçons dans le parc, l'un d'eux du nom de Kiba était venu à moto car il était plus âgé qu'elles, il travaillait dans un atelier de mécano près de leur lycée. Quand à Shikamaru, le petit ami de Temari, il avait l'air d'un flemmard plus qu'autre chose, il était en dernière année dans leur lycée. Ils s'assirent sur des bancs et discutèrent.

-Dites, qui a les notes des cours d'aujourd'hui, j'ai rien copié. Avoua Ino en riant.

-Moi, je les ais si tu veux, tu me les rendra quand tu auras fini, mais dépêche toi, les examens sont bientôt. Sourit narquoisement Chidori

-Merci, tu me sauve la vie même si tu as l'air de te moquer de moi

-C'est le cas, j'attends de voir comment tu te rétamera si tu ne copie rien. Rit Chidori.

-Raah tu te crois maligne avec ta tronche à faire peur. Tout ses cheveux, comment tu fais pour y voir.

-Je regarde en travers des mèches plaisanta-t-elle.

-Elle se paye réellement ta tête Constata Sakura.

-J'ai remarqué.

-Ah, regardez la belle photo que j'ai prise tout à l'heure dit Hinata heureuse.

-Montre dit Tenten.

-Je veux voir Sourit Temari

Elles se mirent toutes à regarder sauf Chidori qui savait ce qui se trouvait sur cette photo. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent leur amie et la photo alternativement.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire top model. Lança Sakura

-Je lui dit tout le temps, mais elle refuse. Geignit Hinata

-Je n'en ai pas envi, en plus ça m'apporterait quoi, les gens de la mode sont hypocrite. Opina la concerner.

-Tu n'en sais rien, tant que tu n'as pas essayé, je vais chercher à boire sourit Hinata.

-Attends, je viens avec toi. Proposa Tenten.

Elles partirent toutes les deux tendis que les autres s'assirent. Toutes les filles présentes se connaissaient depuis maximum le collège, se soutenant toutes les unes les autres. Chidori et Hinata elles, se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants et ne s'étaient jamais séparées depuis, elles étaient opposées l'une-l'autre ce que les gens les connaissant trouvaient cela étrange. Les parents de Chidori étaient mort dans un accident de voiture 10ans plus tôt et c'était sa tante qui s'occupait d'elle depuis, mais celle-ci voulait absolument qu'elle devienne une top model car d'après elle, elle en avait toutes les capacités requises. Mais Chidori ne voulait pas car elle serait alors comparée à sa mère et puis, elle avait ses études à faire. Soudain, ils virent un homme passé en courant, 2minutes après, Hinata et Tenten arrivèrent en courant et s'arrêtèrent essouffler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Demanda alors Temari

-Mon appareil photo, il me la volé dit Hinata.

-C'est pas vrai, tu pouvais pas faire attention s'énerva Chidori en lui criant dessus.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Kiba et fouilla dans la poche arrière du jean de celui-ci, elle attrapa les clés de sa moto et s'approcha en courant de l'engin.

-Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches. Lâcha le motard.

-Je vais rattraper le voleur quel question.

-Avec ma bécane, mais ça vas pas.

-T'en fais pas, je te la ramène en un morceau

Elle s'assit dessus alors qu'elle l'avait démarrée en parlant avec Kiba et roula à toute vitesse, le voleur courait toujours, il alla vers une magnifique fontaine avec un ange d'argent dessus, du monde se trouvait devant celle-ci regardant tous une seule personne, elle rattrapa le voleur.

-Hé rends moi ça espèce de voleur.

-Viens le chercher ma jolie dit-il en levant l'appareil vers le ciel.

-Tu vas voir dit-elle.

Elle se releva et sauta de la moto qui partit sans elle, elle attrapa l'appareil avant de mettre ses pieds dans le dos de l'homme qui tomba à terre, Chidori tomba en avant. Elle se rassit écorchée au bras et aux jambes. Elle regarda l'appareil et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien. Elle vit Hinata arriver au loin. Le voleur partit en courant, les amis de la jeune fille arrivèrent vers elle.

-Ma bécane Pleurnicha Kiba en la voyant allongée sur le sol.

-Chidori tu vas bien dit Sakura.

-Oui. Elle regarda Hinata, tiens, fais-y attention à partir de maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas que tes belles photos soient perdue sourit-elle.

-Merci Chidori Pleura de joie la brune

Chidori se releva et regarda Kiba en s'excusant, celui-ci pleurait sur sa moto en l'enlaçant et en constatant les dégâts.

-Bon, je dois y aller, ma mère m'attends dit Ino en allant vers Kiba.

-Moi aussi je dois partir, à demain, Tenten, Shikamaru, vous venez dit Temari.

-Attendez-moi, je veux pas rentrer seule dit Sakura.

Et ils partirent, Hinata regarda son amie un regard implorant sur le visage.

-T'en fais pas, je te raccompagne chez toi espèce d'idiote.

Depuis qu'elle avait été agressée en rentrant chez elle, Hinata refusait de rentrer seule elle avait toujours peur que cela se reproduise alors depuis, Chidori la raccompagnait à chaque fois jusque chez elle car elle habitait à deux rues plus loin. Soudain, elles entendirent râler.

-Non, non, non, non et non, c'est pas possible, cette photo devait être merveilleuse.

Elles regardèrent vers la fontaine, mais des arbres leur gâchait la vue, elles s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, il y avait un photographe et de nombreuses personnes, c'était apparemment un manageur qui exprimait son mécontentement. Il regarda en direction de Chidori et s'approcha d'elle, il avait l'air furieux. Il la pointa du doigt.

-Toi espèce de sale gâcheuse de photo, comment as-tu oser passer devant l'objectif derrière cette magnifique personne, comment as-tu oser. Avec ces cheveux si...et, ce visage couvert et...et...

-Calmez-vous, y a pas mort d'homme Lâcha Chidori

-Pas mort d'homme, tu as gâché la photo d'un top model de haut niveau.

-Tant mieux, je m'en moque.

-Chidori, regarde dit Hinata en lui tirant la manche.

-Quoi!

-C'est Sasuke Uchiwa et le grand photographe Akira Kei.

-Et alors, j'en ai rien à faire de ce gigolo moi, j'ai juste envi de rentrer chez moi, alors vous, laissez moi passer.

-Gigo...gigolo! Dit le manageur indigné.

-Allons...Orochimaru, calmez-vous, cette photo est tout à fait réussit, dit alors le photographe.

-D'accord avec lui lança le rédacteur du magazine dans lequel était prise la photo.

-Hein.

Sasuke s'approcha des filles et regarda Chidori.

-Regarde pourquoi ils te disent ça dit-il

Le jeune homme mit sa main sur le front de Chidori et leva la frange de celle-ci découvrant ainsi son visage. Tout le monde fut choqué par la beauté de son visage. Ils chuchotèrent tous entre eux, elle repoussa la main du mannequin.

-Me touchez pas, sale gigolo

-Moi...un gigolo se vexa Sasuke

-Exactement, les mannequins masculins le sont tous. Maintenant excusez-moi, je m'en vais, viens Hinata, on s'en va dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Au...au revoir, et désolé. Dit-elle alors que son amie la tirait.

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent et que fut la première rencontre entre l'Uchiwa et la jeune fille. Sasuke la regarda partir et sourit étrangement, cette fille était assez caractérielle, jamais personne ne l'avait traité ainsi surtout les filles. Il regarda le directeur de son agence qui était encore sous le choc de la beauté de cette fille.

-Trouvez moi qui elle est, il faut absolument que je la rencontre.

-Mais on connaît même pas son nom dit un garçon du staff

-Son prénom c'est Chidori, j'ai entendu la gamine qui était avec elle le prononcé. Dit le manageur de Sasuke.

-Alors cherchez moi une fille du nom de Chidori ayant environ 16 ans et très grande. Elle va encore au lycée. Je la veux, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir mannequin. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Sasuke.

-Cette fille...est assurément...intéressante sourit-il.

C'est alors que les recherches commencèrent pour tout le monde car le directeur de cette agence attendait des résultats dans les plus brefs délais, il n'était pas patient et tout le monde le savait. Ils se dépêchèrent donc pour retrouver qui elle était. Sasuke, lui, était intéressé par elle car elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle ne voyait pas que par l'apparence apparemment et cela lui plaisait car il pourrait alors s'amuser avec elle et se distraire en essayant de la faire succomber.


End file.
